The Problem with Proposals
by catey123
Summary: David Rossi tries to propose to JJ, with disasters along the way. Will he ever get the words out? Just a oneshot, for Valentine's Day


**A/N this is just a little one-shot that I had to get out. I'm still working on my other story, but I had to do a Valentine's fic(a few days early, but still). Hope you enjoy it!**

David Rossi was a man with a problem. Not a big problem, but a small, blonde haired, blue eyed problem. He was a man who had taken down murderers, negotiated hostage crisis, stopped terrorism, but the thought of proposing to JJ Jareau had the man absolutely petrified. It wasn't that he hadn't proposed to a woman before, god knows he had. But this time, this time he thought he finally had it right. JJ was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would give anything to have her become Mrs. Jennifer Rossi, but he actually did not know how. And fate and God were preventing him from actually proposing to her, no matter how he'd tried.

So Dave sat there, thinking of what he could do to propose to JJ Jareau. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, he had. So far, he'd tried proposing 4 different times, each time something cropping up before he could actually propose. And each time the proposal didn't succeed, his confidence eroded. It was if he was not meant to propose to his blond beauty.

First off, he dreamed up a scheme to take her away to a B&B, propose to her out of town. Just his luck, before they could leave, they were called out to California on a BAU case. That had put the kibosh on the first proposal.

His confidence waning, he'd sought out JJ's best friend extraordinaire, Penelope Garcia, wanting her advice and her odds on JJ accepting his proposal. When he had told her he thought he'd take them all out to dinner and propose in front of everyone, Penelope almost had an aneurysm.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she'd shouted at him. "Every girl wants to be proposed to specially, not in front of everyone! You have to make it really special. Come on, Rossi, you've proposed to enough women, have you not learned how to do it right, yet? No wonder you keep getting divorced, that is so not romantic."

Feeling like a heel, and edging away from the agitated computer tech, Dave sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I tell you what, sweetheart, you figure out how to do it, let me know the day you decide, and I'll take little Henry off your hands so the two of you can celebrate your impending nuptials. Deal?"

Surprised by Garcia, Rossi promised to keep her in the loop, but still had no idea how the hell he was going to propose. He did want it to be special, he did. For him, this was the last time, and it was with the woman he loved more than anything else on earth. The trouble was, what to do?

So, he tried once again. Having been defeated twice already, he decided to surprise her with a catered dinner for two out at Little Creek. He got Garcia to keep her promise, she was looking after Henry. Again, fate was against him. Just when they'd finished dinner and he was about to propose, there was a knock on the door. He opened it up, and there stood his old hunting buddy from before he'd gone back to the FBI. Needless to say, the mood was ruined once his buddy decided to spend the rest of the night, drinking away, and ending up on his couch til the next morning. Not exactly the most romantic setting to ask JJ to be Mrs. Rossi. So, he put the ring away once again, determined to try at the next available opportunity.

The next opportunity that did arise came when it was Valentine's Day. Thinking he could surprise her at her favorite restaurant, slipping the ring in a glass of champagne, that plan went out the window when JJ didn't want champagne that night. She stuck to juice and water, and looked a little green around the gills. As the night wore on, they eventually called it quits early, she really was sick. So, off they'd gone home to Little Creek, him putting her to bed, and then breaking out the scotch and sitting in the living room. Eventually he heard her calling, and he realized he'd never even given her Valentine's gift, and wasn't sure what else he had, the ring and proposal were to be his gift. He went up to the bedroom, seeing her laying in her flannel pajama's, looking beautiful, if a little pale. And it was then he decided to go for broke.

"Jen, there's been something I've been trying to ask you for a month now, and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get the words out. Something always comes up to stop me. And I know you aren't feeling well right now, but god help me, I have to do this." the words poured out of him.

JJ was startled, thinking that Dave was acting funny. She began to think he wanted to break up with her, and she started to tear up. Seeing this, Dave quickly assured her, holding her in his arms. When he spoke again, JJ was shocked.

"Jennifer Jareau, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I've wanted you, wanted to be with you. And I never want to be away from you again. Seeing you here, like this, I've never loved you more. I want to take care of you, I want to be a father to your son, and I want to have many more children with you. Will you please marry me?" he held up the ring then, slipping it on her finger.

JJ looked deep into his eyes, seeing that he meant every word he said. She looked down at the ring, shocked at it's size and beauty. So much happier now that she knew she wasn't headed for a breakup, she grabbed Dave's face with her hands, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss.

"Is that a yes? Because if it's not..." Dave joked with her.

She hit him in the arm then, saying "Yes, you fool, I'll marry you! I love you more than you will ever know. And I can't imagine being ever away from you again either. Yes, yes, YES!".

Standing up, she fairly flew around the room, feeling so much better and happier now. He stood up, not believing that the fates had finally turned his way, JJ was his, and he was going to marry for the last, best time. And like that, his problem was solved. All his best plans at a romantic proposal had gone out the window, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her into a deep kiss, and they then celebrated Valentine's Day in a very romantic way.


End file.
